What Makes An Ace
|Ēsu no Shishitsu}} is the fifty-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 15th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview The pressure is starting to build up on Tanaka as Oikawa keeps on targeting him with his serves. Unable to receive properly, Aoba Johsai uses this opportunity to start racking up some points. After failing to score a point, Tanaka redeems himself and apologizes to the team for the mistakes he had done. The team then tells him that they will always be supporting him with their covers. Plot The chapter starts off with a flashback in Kitagawa Daichi where Oikawa and Kageyama were third and first-years respectively. Kageyama is seen to be asking Oikawa how to do a serve toss but Oikawa purposely mishears it as asking for his motto. He asks again, however, Oikawa cuts him off but telling him his motto. Although irritated, Kageyama continues to ask him but Oikawa snaps and childishly states that he does not want to train a future enemy. Back to the present, Tanaka fails to receive Oikawa's serve which refers back to Oikawa's motto. Karasuno immediately calls out for the first time-out which stops Aoba Johsai's momentum. Keishin lectures Kageyama about calming down and teamwork and Tanaka regains a bit of his composure. As the match continues, Oikawa serves at Tanaka again who badly receives it as the ball travels to Aoba Johsai's side. Kindaichi takes this opportunity to do a direct spike. Oikawa serves at Tanaka again and Tanaka receives it but it goes slightly off-course. Hinata passes it to Tanaka for him to spike but is blocked out. Karasuno calls for their 2nd time-out. Shimada sympathizes with the pressure Tanaka faces for not being able to receive properly but Tanaka manages to keep himself motivated as he slaps his face just when Hinata was about to motivate him. Tanaka shouts to the team about how he was not playing properly and assures the team that he will do better after the time-out, Keishin is impressed by this. His teammates praise him for his mentality. One of the spectators notice that Oikawa sits silently, away from the team, during the time-outs and asks why. Another spectator explains that it is meant for him to reflect and retain his concentration. Back to the match, Oikawa serves straight to Tanaka again but Tanaka receives it using his chest. Hinata follows up and Kageyama passes the ball to the other side. Oikawa receives the ball and passes it to Watari who sets it to Hanamaki to spike. Nishinoya receives it and passes it to Kageyama who passes it to Tanaka for him to spike. The chapter ends off with Tanaka pulling off a straight spike. Appearances *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tōru Oikawa *Keishin Ukai *Asahi Azumane *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Daichi Sawamura *Yū Nishinoya *Ittetsu Takeda *Hajime Iwaizumi *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Nobuteru Irihata *Shinji Watari *Takahiro Hanamaki *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Chikara Ennoshita *Kei Tsukishima Chapter notes Character revelations * Tanaka's attack power is second to Asahi's. Trivia *In celebration of the fifth volume's release, a center color of Tanaka was included with the phrase “the average person” written on his tongue. The text reads: “A heart of steel, and a burning soul.” *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Makings of an Ace."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-6/12348 Reference Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6 Category:Manga Category:Interhigh Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Aobajohsai